Leadbottom
Leadbottom is a grumpy plane who owns the trademark Vitaminamulch, a special blend of vitamins, minerals and mulch that works wonders when sprayed on crops. He owns a farm in Propwash Junction, where Dusty Crophopper spends his days spraying Vitaminamulch over crops in Planes. Leadbottom's design is based on a PT-17 Stearman Biplane, and he is painted grey, with large yellow biplane wings, a black propeller, and a brown helmet with goggles. History ''Planes'' In Planes, after Dusty wakes up from a daydream in which he is racing against two fighter jets, he discusses it with Leadbottom, who criticizes Dusty's desire for racing, and questions why he would want to race instead of spray Vitaminamulch over his fields. When Roper is interviewing Dusty for the Wings Around the Globe rally, Leadbottom rolls up, and Roper comments on the foul stench. Leadbottom happily informs him of Vitaminamulch, despite Roper's disapproval. ''Planes: The Video Game'' While Leadbottom does not appear in Planes: The Video Game, he is mentioned by Dusty when he is spraying Vitaminamulch onto crops, as Crophopper recalls his advice to get low to the ground, fly directly above the field, and release the fertilizer. ''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' In Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular, Leadbottom is hosting an air show titled "Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular" in order to promote Vitaminamulch, with the scheduled performers including two daredevils named Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium. However, they are unable to perform, and Leadbottom begins to worry that the audience will not approve and they will not purchase any of his products. Noticing that Dusty and Chug look similar to the daredevils, he paints them in their colors, and they perform instead. After the show, Leadbottom congratulates them on their performance, and, much to their surprise, are asked to perform at another show that will take place later in the day. ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' Leadbottom returns in Planes: Fire & Rescue. While Dusty, Sparky, Dottie, and Chug are discussing Crophopper's options following the malfunction of his gearbox, Leadbottom interrupts and offers Dusty his crop-dusting job back, much to their annoyance. Appearances *''Planes'' *''Planes: The Video Game'' (mentioned only) *''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' Profiles and statistics ''Planes'' *Bios **"Leadbottom is a puttering old biplane and a grumbling taskmaster, a real “tank-half-empty” kind of guy. As the proprietor of Vitaminamulch, a special—albeit putrid—blend of vitamins, minerals, and mulch that works miracles when sprayed on crops, Leadbottom has no time for Dusty’s far-fetched flights of fancy. There are too many crops to spray and not enough hours in the day to spray them. For Leadbottom, it’s work first, then … well, more work." Gallery LeadbottomPlanes.jpg|''Planes'' Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h30m23s172.png|''Planes'' Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-42.png|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-20.png|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' 128434c06b pla leadbottom rolloutimage v6-0 simp.jpg|A promotional image Leadbottom.png|Concept art Names in other languages Trivia *In Planes, Leadbottom uses the phrase "low and slow", a phrase also commonly used by Ramone, a body artist in Radiator Springs. pl:Kowadło ru:Леталбокэм Category:Characters Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Planes: The Video Game Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Category:Planes Characters